Como una de tus chicas francesas
by Only One Hood
Summary: Kyle pierde su cuaderno de bocetos, Jason lo encuentra, y luego se ofrece como modelo para el linterna.


**Título:** Como una de tus chicas francesas

 **Autora:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T - M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Kyle Rayner

 **Personajes:** Donna Troy, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner.

 **Resumen:** Kyle pierde su cuaderno de bocetos, Jason lo encuentra y luego se ofrece como modelo para el linterna.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Green Lantern pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.117

* * *

 **COMO UNA DE TUS CHICAS FRANCESAS**

— Donna ¿Has visto mi cuaderno de bocetos? —Había preguntado en voz alta en lo que buscaba a la morena. Pero parecía que no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la pequeña casa en la que se alojaban. El único otro ocupante en aquel lugar y disponible parecía ser un Jason Todd.

El forajido estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con los pies apoyados en la mesa de centro. Hojeando su cuaderno de dibujos —Donna llevó a Bob a buscarnos algo de comida —Pasó otra página y bufó.

Kyle se encogió entre la vergüenza y la ira. No le gustaba que nadie viera sus bocetos, realmente deseaba guardárselos para sí, y precisamente ese mismo cuaderno tenía algo que no deseaba que el mismo Red Hood viera.

Jason bufó de nuevo y cerró el cuaderno. Elevo sus manos para asemejar un aburrido aplauso que hizo eco a través de la habitación —No están tan mal, pero has cometido unos graves errores — Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba –El pasillo–. Empujó el cuaderno contra su pecho —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No quieres dibujarme como a una de tus chicas francesas? —Sonrió, sacándose la camiseta mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

— ¿Estabas vivo cuando salió esa película? —Sus ojos se movían de arriba abajado, mirando de Jason a su cuaderno de bocetos, eso era definitivamente una invitación, y los dibujos desnudos que había hecho del forajido eran en su mayoría conjeturas.

— Inventaron el reproductor de DVD mientras yo estaba muerto, así que las cosas han funcionado bastante bien para mí. ¿Vienes o no? —Había algo ligeramente entrañable en su voz, no estaba seguro de lo que había oído.

Sus dedos se incrustaron alrededor del cuaderno de bocetos, paso la lengua por sus labios —Necesito conseguir algunos lápices.

El otro azabache lo miró con recelo y dijo en lo que entraba en su habitación: —Solo no te tardes demasiado.

Se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su estuche. Una vez lo encontró debajo de un montón de papeles, se apresuró a salir. Sentía su corazón latiendo por mil. Hizo una pausa cuando estuvo justo fuera del cuarto de Jason. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no podía ver el interior. Respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que el antihéroe no estaba necesariamente ofreciéndose a más que ser un modelo y que debía de ser amable, sin importar lo que obtuviera — ¿Estás listo para mí? —Golpeo la puerta antes de pasar.

La luz del sol de la tarde se filtraba a través de las cortinas, haciendo que la habitación brillara suavemente. Kyle deseaba haber llevado algunos pasteles en vez de lápices. Pero lo que realmente hizo que perdiera el aliento fue: Jason. Recostado en la estrecha cama, con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Había abandonado el resto de su ropa y estaba perezosamente acariciando su erección. Eso era probablemente a lo que se había referido con errores. Ciertamente había subestimado sus dotaciones. Y el número de cicatrices. Sentía la garganta seca mientras dejaba que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de su compañero. Jason entonces enseño esa sonrisa maliciosa —Oh, estoy listo. ¿Lo estás tú?

Eso fue sin duda una invitación para tener sexo. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, y tiró de la vieja silla de escritorio para tener una buena vista, una vez se sentó, soltó un pequeño quejido, su pene se estrangulaba en sus pantalones.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Realmente me vas a dibujarme? —La mirada arrogante se desvaneció de su rostro. Se veía…

— Eres magnífico. —Dio vuelta a su cuaderno de bocetos, dejándolo en una página en blanco y dibujando rápidamente. Podría arreglar sus viejos dibujos más tarde. En este momento, dejó que sus ojos bebieran esa imagen, tratando de capturar la belleza delante de él con su lápiz.

— Apuesto a que se lo dices a todos. —Gruñó, pero mantuvo la mirada suave mientras observaba a Kyle —Eres muy intenso cuando te pones así.

Murmuró algo afirmativo en lo que sostenía el lápiz entre sus dientes, para poder usar sus dedos y difuminar algunas de sus líneas. No era su mejor trabajo, pero necesitaba las líneas, los detalles. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por Jason nuevamente, sus manos picaban, deseando estudiar mucho más de cerca. Dejó el cuaderno y los lápices a un lado. Dando sólo un paso hacia la cama, arrodillándose a los pies de Jason.

— ¿Miras a todo el mundo así cuando los dibujas?

— No. —Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras acariciaba las piernas. —Quiero esculpirte. — Casi ni había pensado aquellas palabras cuando salieron de su boca. — Quiero pintarte. Quiero pintar sobre ti.

El forajido gruñó, levantando las caderas un poco en lo que apretaba su erección — Quítate la ropa. Quiero verte.

Usó su anillo. Era trampa, tal vez, pero no quería alejar sus manos de Jason, no cuando finalmente lo estaba tocando.

Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos, subiendo a la cama; su compañero no tardo en jalarlo para que quedase sobre él.

Su primer beso no fue como lo había imaginado, pero estaba empezando a ver lo salvaje que era el otro. Tal vez era mejor, la suave y rigurosa presión de sus labios, el roce de sus barbillas con pequeño nacimiento de barba. Podría besar a Jason de esta manera durante horas. Tal vez si no estuvieran desnudos, porque cuando el hombre debajo suyo movió sus caderas, froto sus penes; tuvo que romper el beso para tener suficiente aliento para gemir.

— _Joder sí. Justo así._ —Gruño el antihéroe, arrastrándolo de vuelta a un beso hambriento, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo desesperante. Serpenteo su mano entre ellos, sosteniendo sus pollas juntas, y es perfecto. Él es perfecto.

— _Perfecto._ —Y tal vez no tiene cerebro como para detener lo que dice, aunque no le preocupa, porque está tocando a su sueño húmedo. Todos sus músculos y cicatrices, labios suaves y manos fuertes.

Jason se aleja del beso, soltando un suave grito mientras corre. Y Kyle sólo puede pensar que nunca será capaz de capturar el aleteo de las pestañas del chico en ese momento, pues se pierde en su propio orgasmo.

Se acurruca junto a él después de eso, jugando con el semen en su vientre, trazando la línea de una cicatriz allí — ¿Es lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que querías pintar sobre mí? — Le gusta cómo se siente la risa en su voz. Le gusta, cuando están así _tan_ juntos.

— Tengo pintura corporal. No conmigo, en casa. Probablemente podría ir y comprar algo por aquí.

El otro se ríe un poco más, acariciando su cabello — No, puede esperar.

Las manos de Kyle pican por su cuaderno de bocetos. Quiere capturar esa mirada de promesa a los ojos de Jason.


End file.
